Various types of convertible sofa or couch devices have been developed which allow conversion from a sofa to a bed by manipulating two or more sections that are movable relative to each other. Generally, the conversion employs hinges or folds between the sections and, accordingly, the mechanisms employed are, in general, relatively complicated and cumbersome. Further, hinges are subject to mechanical failure resulting from the stress and strain of repeated use.
Patents of interest in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,519 (Meade); 2,563,752 (Rowland); 1,674,554 (Leamy); and 76,148 (Bell). The patents disclose various forms of furniture devices which, in one configuration, form a bed or a couch.